Come fly with me
by mabelreid
Summary: One shot Sinatra song fic follow up to I've got the world on a string post Love runs cold. Danny has special evening planned for Lindsay. No spoilers.


**A/n Here's some more Sinatra and Messer. I don't own CST NY if I did I would be rich and writing for the show, so don't sue me**

_**Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away. **_

_**If you can use some exotic booze, there's a bar in far Bombay.**_

_**Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away.  
**_

The posh high rise apartment building was supposed to be safe. This sort of thing didn't happen in her neighbor hood. She proclaimed these facts loudly to Detective Monroe.

"Tell me Detective, how am I supposed to sleep at night. If you people had done your jobs, this wouldn't have happened, now would it?" She'd been married to a successful restaurateur, but her origins were betrayed by her loud accent. She was from Brooklyn, by the sound of it, funny how it wasn't nearly as charming to the ears, as Danny's Staten Island drawl.

_Oh girl, you must have it bad._

She stood with her hands on her hips, and dared Lindsay to contradict her. She was going to make sure this tiny little detective knew what was what, and who was who, after all, her uncle was a federal prosecutor, and she knew her rights. She didn't have to put up with this harassment. How dare little miss five foot nothing threaten her with a warrant.

"Mrs. Coleman, your husband was stabbed through the heart right here in your apartment; you don't have an alibi for three nights ago. I suggest to you that you cooperate, or Detective Flack will be happy to escort you downtown."

Lindsay was done; they'd been on this for three days. Tonight was supposed to be her one month anniversary celebration with Danny. Sure it was corny, but damn it she'd been looking forward to this evening for a week. He'd wanted to plan something special for her. It was driving her crazy that he wouldn't tell her what they were going to do.

Speak of the devil, and what a gorgeous devil he was, Danny Messer approached Lindsay, and smiled winningly at Suzanne Coleman.

"Ladies," he said with a twinkle in his eyes that made her want to slap him, and sent Ms Coleman into a nervous flutter. He winked at Lindsay, as he led the tall skinny blond away to the kitchen table.

It was extremely annoying, but she did have to admit that Danny, when properly motivated, could charm the birds out of the trees, or a DNA sample out of an unwilling witness. Even so, the society matron with the fake platinum dye job, and artificially enhanced breasts, complained about Lindsay loud enough for everyone to hear.

Danny made polite noises, and in the end got the sample. Lindsay had never been so glad to leave a crime scene in her life. She was very uncomfortable in these ritzy New York Park Avenue digs. She'd take her parents ranch house, or her own little apartment any day.

"Hey Montana, why the long face," he asked, on the elevator ride down to the parking garage. He had a great night planned for her, and he wanted her to smile.

"Why did she jump down my throat, and as soon as you start flirting she's putty in your hands."

He couldn't believe it, she was jealous of Mrs. Coleman. Danny hated her type, well now he did. He was ashamed to admit he'd once really liked that type, empty between the ears, and easy to get into his bed. Now that he was with Lindsay, he couldn't believe he'd ever found women like the Coleman woman attractive?

"Are you jealous Monroe?" Why was he so sexy, she thought as she tried to come up with an appropriate retort, and found she couldn't? Those blue eyes were too distracting.

"Me, jealous of her, I think you must have inhaled to much cheap perfume, Messer." She tried to be blasé and failed miserably.

They exited the elevator onto the deserted parking garage. Danny pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Had she been upset about something? It must not be important because she suddenly couldn't remember what it was. When she died, and they asked what she'd liked best about her life, she would say without thinking twice, Danny's kisses.

He pulled away, and she would have fallen if he hadn't kept a possessive arm around her. "Do you still think any one compares to you Montana," he demanded, in a mock serious tone that had her blood pressure soaring into the stroke range.

She loved it when he got that possessive tone in his voice, it made her weak in the knees. He didn't need to know that though, there were some things a girl had to keep to herself, how else she could maintain an even footing with him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Messer." Of course he knew exactly what she was thinking, but why let her in on that.

"Ok Montana, what ever you say, let's just get this sample in for testing, somethin tells me it's gonna be a match." He slipped his arm around her again, as they walked across the parking lot to the SUV.

_**Come fly with me, let's float down to Peru.  
**_

_**In llama-land there's a one-man band, and he'll toot his flute for you**_

_**Come fly with me; let's take off into the blue.**_

Danny was right, it was a match and Lindsay was delighted to see Miss High and Mighty get arrested. Now she could concentrate on Danny with out any distractions. It was nearly 5 pm, and she was going to leave on time for a change, but first she was going to interrogate her boyfriend, after all she had to know what to wear.

She checked the lab, he wasn't there, and she went down to the break room, and the locker room and nothing. Where the hell had he got to? He never left with out kissing her goodbye. In fact he usually annoyed the rest of the team with his public displays of affection. It made her laugh even when she was pretending to be irritated.

Right now she wasn't pretending she was actually angry. She barreled down the hall past the lab, and around the corner, and ran straight into Flack.

"Hey, where's the fire Monroe." Don Flack smiled at her showing those cute dimples. He looked like a college student, not one of the NYPD's best detectives.

"Have you seen Messer?"

_Oh boy, she's calling him Messer, and that tone isn't a good sign, Donny-boy… you better watch your step._

Flack's face went from a smile, to a look of careful innocence in less time than it took an honest politician to accept his first bribe. "Ah- no Lindsay, I ain't seen him," He pushed past her, and she heard him say under his breath as he walked away, "Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil."

_Damn it… just what the hell was that all about!_

She was tempted to chase after him, but she had to get out of there before Mac spotted her, and tried to give her something long, and tedious to do. Cursing Danny in a way that would have shocked Stella, and made her proud at the same time, she stomped off to the elevator, and stood tapping her foot while she waited for it to arrive.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Once I get you up there, where the air is rarefied, we'll just glide starry-eyed. Once I get **_

_**You up there. I'll be holding you so near, you may hear angels cheer, cause we're together.**_

Meanwhile… across town.

Danny hurried around his apartment trying to get things presentable for Lindsay. Normally his apartment was spotless, but the last case they had, hadn't left him much time for house keeping. He threw clothes in the hamper, and hid it in the closet. The dishwasher was full and humming away merrily. His bed was actually made with clean sheets, but only because he hadn't slept in it the night before.

_Yeah… and raise your hand if you're from Stanton Island, and you expect to get lucky tonight._

_Shut up!_

Okay… so maybe he did want to get laid tonight. He'd been patient, and something about the way Lindsay had been looking at him over the last week or so, told him that she wanted the same thing. It was why he decided to plan the evening the way he had. Speaking of which, he looked at his watch, and realized if he didn't hurry he wouldn't be ready when Lindsay showed up.

His doorbell rang, and he smiled at the first arrival of the evening. The bell rang twice more, and he was so immersed in preparations, that he forgot that he hadn't seen Lindsay before he left the lab. It didn't occur to him that she would be upset by his absence. After all he was planning the evening, all she had to do was show up, right?

_**Weather-wise, it's such a lovely day; just say the words and we'll beat the birds back to **_

_**Acapulco Bay. It is perfect for a flying honeymoon, they say. Come fly with me, let's fly, **_

_**let's fly away.  
**_

Lindsay slammed the door to her apartment, and was rewarded by the next door neighbor banging on the wall, and cursing her. She had half a mind not to show up for what ever shindig Danny had planned. Then her better sense grabbed hold of her, and she took a deep breath. After all it was kind of childish to be upset just because he hadn't told her what to expect.

_Remember Lindsay, you like surprises, so back off and leave the guy some skin on his hide when you seen him_

_Who says I'm going over there, I might just stay home, and watch TV with a bowl of popcorn._

_No you won't… you want to go to his place, you play you cards right girl, and you might get laid._

_I don't want to sleep with Mr. Inconsiderate!_

_Oh yes you do!_

After telling her inner voice where to go, she reached the shower, and stood under blistering hot water till the water ran cold. She tried in vain to decide what to wear, and ended up in jeans, an NYPD tee shirt and her oldest pair of cowboy boots. At least she would be comfortable, she thought, as she pulled her hair up into a messy pony tail, and skipped makeup. If she wasn't dressed appropriately… well that was Danny's fault. She grabbed her purse, and slammed back out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Once I get you up there, where the air is rarefied, we'll just glide starry-eyed. Once I get **_

_**you up there. I'll be holding you so near, you may hear angels cheer, cause we're together.**_

For his part, Danny didn't realize that there was a very pissed off Lindsay about to knock on his door. He'd just finished dressing in a shirt the color of the sky in summer, and gray slacks. He was adjusting the matching tie, and smoothing down his hair when there was a brisk knock at his door. He noticed she was on time. He was suddenly very nervous, his palms began to sweat. What if she didn't like what he done for her?

Trying desperately to quiet the voice in his head that always got him in trouble, he opened the door, and his greeting trailed off when he saw her. She looked like she was headed out for a day of cattle rustling, or berry picking, or what ever you do on a ranch. She also looked pissed. What was the matter? He hadn't done anything to make her mad, or had he. All of this went through his head as she walked in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Danny had opened the door, and she'd seen the look on his face at her appearance she cheered inwardly. He looked like someone had stolen his new puppy. She was about to say something really mean when she saw the apartment.

"Danny, it's beautiful." She burst into tears, and he pulled her into his arms, his bewilderment at her dress, and attitude on the back burner. He hated it when she cried, and he tried not to make the water works come on for any reason.

"Hey Montana, what's wrong babe, don't you like it?" Had he really messed up with this idea?

She pulled back, and saw the misery on his face, and she kicked herself for the last few hours. How could she have doubted him?

"Oh Danny I'm so sorry, here I am looking like a cow hand, and this place is so lovely, and it smells great too." _He looks great too, don't forget that? _

"Baby what's wrong, did I get it wrong?"

"No Danny, its just that, you left the lab with out saying good bye, or kissing me, and you didn't tell me what to wear so I thought -

He cut her off mid sentence with a kiss that would have melted the hull of the space shuttle. When he released her, and she could breathe again he said, "Lindsay I'm sorry. I was so preoccupied with getting all of this ready, I completely forgot to clue you in, will you for give me? Now how was a girl to say no with those blue eyes looking down at her? She knew she couldn't, and she kissed him again, making him forget that anything was wrong.

She pulled away, and looked around his apartment. The lights were out, and there were candles everywhere. He'd set his small square table with a burgundy table cloth. There was crystal, china, and silver. She didn't even know he had all of this stuff. She turned a questioning eye on him, and he blushed.

"I borrowed it from Don's mother."

_So that's why Flack had blown her off in the hall way after she nearly bowled him over. She would have to thank him later; maybe she and Danny could plan someway to get him and Stella together. _

"What are you thinking Montana?" He didn't like the look in her eye, the one that spelt trouble.

"I'll tell you about it later, how about we eat, I'm starved, and the food smells good."

He decided not to push it, but he promised himself to be on his guard in case she decided to get him involved with any harebrained schemes, like trying to pair up Stella and Flack.

"Have a seat my lady, and I'll bring you meat and drink," He said, with an exaggerated bow.

"Cute Messer… very cute," She was very curious about the great smells coming from the kitchen.

"Close your eyes Montana," He called from the kitchen.

"Come on Danny!"

"Please just do it!"

"All right… their closed."

She heard him banging around in the kitchen, then a crash, and breaking glass. She began to laugh when he let out a stream of cuss words. She hoped he hadn't broken any of Mrs. Flack's china.

"I hear you laughing Montana, you better be nice, or no food for you." He was serious, but she laughed anyway.

"Are your eyes closed?"

"Yes Danny, are we going to eat sometime in the next year?" She had to give him a little bit of a hard time; otherwise he would think he'd gotten off too easy with her.

"All right Montana, here I come, keep your eyes closed." She heard him make at least three trips from the kitchen. Wonderful smells filled her nostrils including his aftershave which had heat shooting up from her belly.

"Okay… you can open your eyes," he said, nervously as he watched her.

She opened her eyes, and saw that he must have ordered from at least three different restaurants. Some of the food she didn't recognize. What was he up to?

"Danny this looks wonderful, but why all the exotic looking stuff. She saw that he was blushing, and wouldn't make eye contact with her. This was the confident Daniel Messer, since when did he have trouble looking at her?

"I wanted ta take you some where special like a trip around the world."

She started to speak to tell him that he didn't have to go to any trouble, she only wanted to spend time with him, but he reached over, and shushed her with a finger to her lips.

"Obviously Mac ain't gonna let us take off that long, and neither of us can afford a trip like that so I got lots of take out, Indian, Mexican, and some South American food. Thank god for Manhattan, you can pretty much get whatever food you want." His eyes plead with her to be happy with his choices.

Tears filled her eyes; he'd been so sweet to go to all of this trouble. She got up, and moved to where he sat. She leaned down, and kissed him softly. He broke it off, pushed back from the table, and stood up.

"Danny, I love it, it was so sweet of you to do all of this, but I don't need a trip around the world, I just want to be with you."

He kissed her again, and when they moved apart his eyes where asking her a burning question. She nodded, and he picked her up in his arms.

He'd waited so long to hold her this way again. She fit perfectly in the circle of his embrace as if she had been made for him. He turned, and carried her to his room. He kicked the door shut with one foot, and the food was forgotten.

_**Weather-wise, it's such a lovely day, if you say the word, we will beat those birds back to Acapulco Bay. **_

_**It is perfect for a flying honeymoon, they say; come fly with me, let's fly…**_

_**Pack up let's fly away.  
**_


End file.
